1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the deployment of objects at sea, principally, but not exclusively, to the deployment of mines.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Mines and other objects can be deployed at sea by aircraft, surface ships, submarines or small, self-propelled vehicles. Usually minelayer ships or converted commercial ships such as ferries or oil support vessels are used. The mines are then launched from the ship by trolley or inclined ramp.
Navies are tending to use dedicated minelayer ships less, with the intention being to use converted commercial ships in times of hostilities. Such ships are vulnerable to attack, particularly in a period leading up to hostilities. Additionally, the major proportion of mines will be carried in a very few ships making the potential effect of the loss of even one ship very heavy.
There is thus a need for a transportable container which is easily handled and safe when towed even in extreme sea states whilst being suitable for carrying and deploying solid objects like mines.